Moments like these
by HollowGrounds
Summary: A simply phone call that Quinn makes to her sister then leads to a conversation with Santana that ends with both of them in tears. AU Quinntana (fluff)


**This is my first Glee story I've written. Quinntana is my OTP and I've always had ideas but no time. Most of all my stories will most likely be one shots sometimes more I don't know yet. I also take request, preferably Quinntana but if it's another Glee pairing I'll try my best. So this is my first Quinntana one shot, remember first time writing so go easy lol. Sorry for all the mistakes if there is any. Oh and there's a lot of fluff in this one.**

_ Moments like these_

Have you ever went to the candy shop as a child and you go just crazy but out of nowhere you mom tells you can't have anymore? Well that's what it's fucking like right now with Quinn. Seriously she wants to stop our sex spree for what? For a fucking phone call. The worst part is that no one called her, she's calling them! What the hell! I can hear her on the phone with someone, I'm too upset to ask who she's talking to. Pretty sure it's her mom or even worse Rachel. It's not that I have anything against Rachel, she can just get a little too much invested in my relationship with Quinn. For fucks sake she didn't even know Quinn till I started dating her. Rachel is stealing my girlfriend right out from under me. I can hear Quinn's voice raise and now I'm starting to get curious, I walk back in our room from the living room and see her arms flying all over the place like she's have a face to face heated conversation. This isn't helping with me being turned on, it's actually making it worse. "What's wrong?" I try to whisper to her but I know she won't hear me so it's a little more than a whisper. She gives me a quick glance and holds up a finger then goes back to her conversation.

Finally after 5 more minutes of me sitting on the edge of the bed and Quinn's hands flying around before Quinn puts down her phone and sighs as she rubs her forehead. "Who was that?" I say as crawl over to her and start to rub her shoulders, "That was my sister, I was supposed to call earlier but you kind of distracted me so I forgot and she got all pissed because I didn't call when I said I would." I could her muscles relax once I start fully massaging her shoulders. Her sister always had this scheduled life that had to be on time all the time. Out of all the years I've known Quinn and her sister, her sister has never been late ever, "I'm sorry babe, but you know how I get after I have had a rough day at work. What was so important anyways?" I hear her laugh a little at first then it starts to go away when I bring up my question, "You know her, and she wanted to talk about her wedding and when we're going down to visit so we can talk about the planning and everything else. Also of course she wanted to talk about when you're going to propose and all." Hold up, when IM going to propose. Why do I have to propose? Actually, I don't know why I'm making a big deal of this. I already know I'm going to propose; hell even Quinn knows I'm going to but she doesn't actually know when, "Next time, tell her I will when she stops asking. Jesus she's more on this than you are, and you're the one that's getting proposed to!" She just chuckles at me, when I got towards the end of my little speech. She gets up to start walking towards the window and looks out for a little then looks back into the room. The curtains are partially open causing the lights from the city to cause a glow to form around Quinn. Moments like these. Where she has no makeup on, nothing but a robe on, lost in her own thoughts, moments like these make me fall in love with her even more than I already am. She's the only person who makes causes me to get butterflies when I see her name pop up on my phone or even when I simply see her walking towards. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I let her know every day; she's so special to me.

"When are you actually going to propose?" Her voice takes me out of my own thoughts, "If I told you, then what would be the point in proposing. You're so special to me so I want it to be special. It's something I've been planned for a while now because I know how you like these kinds of things." She starts to smile and look down but it was like her cute, shy smile. Her head is still down looking at the ground, "You always have the right words to say Lopez." She looks up at me, "I know I've always said I wanted a 'magical wedding' and a really creative proposal but honestly I don't care. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." God damn it! She's getting all emotional now, I can feel my eyes starting to water up. She knows when that I get really emotional really fast when she says things like that. She just means so much to me, that the fact that I mean the world to her as much as she means to me is a lot for me. She's told me many times but it's still gets me every time. "Jesus babe, how can we be having crazy hot sex like 30 minutes ago, to you making me cry?" I try to lighten up the mood, while wiping the corner of my eyes so no tears fall. She just stares at me. I know that stare, she's trying to figure something out.

"You know I never thought I would be as happy as I am today four years ago. I never thought I'd be in this amazing relationship with someone who I truly love and would do anything for, let alone be with another women. I always thought I would get to the point where any guy would do, but you. You came into my life and you literally turned it upside down. You were this major curve ball in my life and I had no idea how to deal with you, but you taught me how to deal with curveballs in my life. You taught me how to live. Santana Lopez, you made me the person I am today. You loved me when no one else did not even when I didn't love myself. I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you, I love you so much that it physically pains me sometimes. I love you so much Santana and nothing will stop me from spending the rest of my life with you." Tears are falling from both of our eyes by the time she's done. This women in front of me is the strongest women I have ever met. She is pure perfection in my eyes and no one can make me think otherwise.

I stand up, and take four steps towards her. She's right in front of me now, I take both of her hands in mine. At this point I don't even try to clear my face of my tears I know they won't stop flowing right now. "You don't understand how much I love you. Jesus Quinn, look at us. We're standing here crying our eyes out because you had to be a sap," she laughs a little causing me to smile, "But that's okay because you're the only person that's allowed to make me cry like this. I will love you till the end of time, I'm not going to say till the day I die because I know I will love you even when I'm dead." I feel her hands on the back of my neck, her forehead is resting on mine now. "I love you Quinn Fabray and I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, you mean everything to me." I slowly lean in to kiss her, first I feel the slightest touch of her lips against mine then her lips completely on mine. I need more. I wrap my arms around her waist bringing us physically closer and put more pressure against her lips. I can feel her lips move with mine, we're in complete sync with each other. Every part of my body is on fire. She bites my bottom lip and sucks it softly before connecting our lips again causing me to go into complete bliss. Moments like these make me fall in love with her all over again. Moments like these cause me to know for sure that I need her in my life for me to survive.


End file.
